


All Set

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Noel held in a curse as he drew his hand back--
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, The Lemonade Cafe





	All Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Noel held in a curse as he drew his hand back-- Anything that came out would probably be embarrassingly tame, and as he looked at the side of his hand, what had momentarily felt like a mortal slice was actually quite shallow. 

"All set?" 

Noel turned and nodded to Lasswell. Yes, his magitek armor was good to go and he-- 

Saw where Lasswell's gaze had slipped, to bright red about to drip and be lost... 

He'd heal himself in a moment, but not before holding his hand to Lasswell as an offering. 

It wasn't much, but Lasswell accepted. 

All set.


End file.
